Room of Angel
by SamuneHikari
Summary: El la veía como un ángel inalcanzable, ella solo suprimía su dolor en el, a pesar de todo, el siempre estaría con ella, soportando lo quesea, aun si fuera llamar a otro hombre entre jadeos


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece

_estos son flash backs_

**_oOoOoOoOoOo- estas cosas les indican que cambio de fash back a la actualidad, o que de la actualidad cambia a fash backs_**

―holiwilis― son lo que dice el personaje :3 y estoque leen ahora, es lo que se detalla de como lo dice o que hace el pesonaje xD

sin mas, a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

―Lucy...―las manos del joven recorrían descaradas la espalda de la rubia mientras gemía su nombre, ansioso de mas, le retiro con fiereza la blusa blanca que traía, dejando expuesto el brazier rosado con encajes, lo cual excito mas al chico, y ansioso con su boca ataco el cuello de Lucy, saboreando la piel nívea y succionando fuertemente con egoísmo recibiendo un gemido de reproche por parte de Lucy, bien sabia el que ella no quería dejar rastros de lo que hacían, sonrió para si mismo, seguro ahora ella estaría matándolo con el pensamiento, adoraba hacerla rabiar, era lo que inexplicablemente había hecho que el gustara de ella, con sus reproches gimoteos pataleos y pucheros el fue adorando los momentos que pasaba con ella. Comenzar una discucion de cualquier tonteria, olvidarse de todo lo demás, sonreír como si fuera un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_―trata de esta vez no invocar a tu vaca parlante que se distrae con cualquier chica que pasa por ahi― giro la cabeza para mirar con burla a la ojicafe_

_―Oye! puede que Taurus tenga debilidad por las mujeres, pero es muy fuerte― alarde de sus espíritus levanto la cabeza en señal de orgullo_

_―ah si? tan fuerte como para caer en un engaño de esa bruja con la que peleamos la ultima vez?― recordó como la bruja que tenían que atrapar se convertía en una joven hermosa tratando de sobornarlo pero a ese engaño solo el espíritu celestial había caído, siendo derrotado en un segundo_

_―no te metas con mis espíritus!― frunció en seño con una mirada de desafío_

_―ya hasta suenas como vieja loca solterona que no tiene mas compañía que unos fantasmas― la miro con sorna parándose frente a ella cruzando los brazos en una pose de altanería_  
><em>Lector solamente se dedico a distraerse en cualquier cosa que encontrara por ahí, sabia que esos dos rubios no pararían su pelea por mas que insistiera<em>

_―no soy ninguna solterona loca, rubio narcisista!―cerro con fuerza los puños poniendo uno a cada lado de su cadera e inflo sus mejillas haciendo un adorable puchero para la vista del Eucliffe_

_―ooh, te atreves a llamarme narcisista aun después de las incontables veces que te encontré adulandote a ti misma frente al espejo? patita fea ―_

_―a quien llamas fea, rubio teñido? y si me quiero a mi misma que? al menos no ando alardeando por ahí que soy la mejor en todo―_

_―no puedes alardear algo que no eres, girasol marchito andante―_

_―vamos sigue diciendo eso barato intento de dragón slayer―_

_―pues si así quieres lo seguiré haciendo, princesa mimada―_

_―cállate tonto vanidoso!―_

_―decídete de una vez rubia bipolar ―_

_―agh!― exclamo rendida pasando de lado al rubio quien simplemente divertido la observaba alejándose indignada_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, lo único que iluminaba la cama ocupada por los dos jóvenes era el fulgor de la luna que se filtraba débilmente por la ventana tapada con cortinas.  
>Esa casi inexistente presencia de luz era lo único que el chico rubio necesitaba para gozar de la vista de tan exquisito cuerpo que tenia debajo de el, a su merced por así decirlo, después de todo era en esos momentos donde el podía presumir un poco su dominio. Con una extraña mezcla entre pasión desbordante y genuina ternura le quito la corta falda deslizándola por las torneadas piernas de la chica. Una vez aparto de su alcance la prenda comenzó a acariciar detenidamente los muslos suaves de Lucy, quien respiraba pausadamente desordenando el rubio cabello del chico, una de las delicadas manos de la maga descendió lentamente por la espalda del Eucliffe causando escalofríos en el DS, Lucy delineo con ternura las cicatrices a medio curar que tenia el rubio en varias zonas de su amplia espalda, puso una mirada de culpabilidad<p>

―deja ya de pensar en eso― miro a Lucy con una expresión seria, no le gustaba que ella siempre este tomando la responsabilidad de todo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_―Oi rubia, cuidado!-grito al empujar a la maga celestial que llevaba en brazos a un dormido Lector, a un punto ciego que no era alcanzado por el millar de flechas que se dirigían a todo lado, terminada la misión no tomaron en cuenta que ese lugar estaba infestado de trampas y dejaron de estar alertas- tsk!―se cubrió por reflejo la cabeza con los brazos, antes de lanzar un rugido que pulverizo las flechas que venían por adelante_

_―Sting!― Lucy invoco a Aries e hizo que las flechas se estrellaran contra la esponja mientras que la maga corría hacia el DS blanco que estaba con muchos cortes especialmente en su espalda―tonto! no debiste haber hecho eso, mírate como estas!― invoco a Virgo y le pidió que trajera primeros auxilios para comenzar a tratar las heridas antes que se infectaran_

_―eso me lo dices tu? estas casi sin magia e invocas a dos espíritus, en verdad eres una imprudente― cerro los ojos con tranquilidad, manteniendo su arrogante sonrisa y feliz por haberla alejado del peligro_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sting procedió a quitarse los pantalones casi inmediatamente que Lucy metiera su manos a sus boxers, acariciando el miembro oprimido por la tela e incitando mas al rubio  
>Era una jugadora suciamente limpia, al final y al cabo era siempre ella la que lo controlaba, la que inconscientemente lo atraía a esos actos, podía contar con los dedos las veces que se había encontrado en esta situación con la joven, y ninguna de esas veces era donde el ganaba<p>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_se dirigió al gremio, Natsu había pasado toda la tarde gritando a todos los alrededores que tenia un anuncio muy importante que hacer._  
><em>Entro, se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Rogue, Lector y Frosh y hablo un poco con ellos antes que el DS de fuego llamase la atención parándose sobre la mesa central<em>  
><em>―Seguro quieren escuchar la noticia no?―<em>  
><em>todo el gremio grito en afirmativa animando al mago a proseguir<em>  
><em>―Lisanna y yo vamos a casarnos!―exclamo feliz tomando a su novia de la mano y subiendola junto a el para plantarle un beso de amor en los labios<em>  
><em>Con preocupación en sus ojos azules busco una femenina mata rubia entre los integrantes del gremio, su amiga Levy la miraba con preocupación mientras ella le decía un par de palabras para luego felicitar a su pelirosado amigo, podia notar en sus ojos un sentimiento triste, un alma rota<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ella beso sus labios cuando el le retiro su brazier, dejándola con solamente una prenda tapando su intimidad, el ojiazul comenzó con el masaje, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de ella mientras la otra mano sujetaba la nuca de ella profundizando el beso, besándola como si fuese la ultima vez, jugando con la lengua de ella explorando su cavidad y continuando con la estimulacion del erecto botón rosado que se ubicaba en la punta del seno de ella, una vez apretó un poco este pezón su mano viajo al otro seno que estaba libre, Lucy bajo los boxers del rubio para poder tocarlo con total libertad, lo estrujo débilmente sacando un gemido ahogado del rubio, mordió el labio del chico antes de bajar su boca dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello de el y darle un par de lamidas mordiendo el cuello del DS. Sting cerro los ojos y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella para perderse en el exquisito olor a vainilla que ella emanaba, dejándose ser atendido por la chica, la que el tanto amaba, a pesar que sabia que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, no con la misma intensidad, debería sentirse agradecido, escuchaba que varias chicas se escapaban de los chicos que se les declaraban, sera que ella no escapa por la forma en que el se le declaro? una muy tonta y ridícula forma si el se ponía a pensar de nuevo en aquel día

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Salio del gremio tras la Heartfilia, la siguió hasta su casa, sin que ella lo notase._  
><em>Toda la celebración ella estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios pero una expresión triste en sus ojos, esa chica era una masoquista? cualquier tonto se daría cuenta que cada vez que ella felicitaba al Dragneel y a la Strauss, la daga que estaba en su corazón se enterraba mas y mas, pero claro el fiel mejor amigo rosado de la rubia era el único que no notaba eso, la felicidad lo había cegado por completo, no sintió los sentimientos de la maga celestial, no noto su voz quebrarse, no vio la lagrima deslizarse.<em>

_―por que te mantienes firme?― dio un par de pasos hacia ella, Lucy estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos, pensando que si apretaba sus ojos ninguna lagrima saldría de estos_

_―no se de que hablas― sin retirar sus manos de la cara, hablo_

_―todo este tiempo, te obligaste a no romperte frente a los demás―_

_―que querías que me pusiera a llorar como magdalena? no lo ves? estoy feliz por Natsu― levanto la mirada, con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos rojos al borde del llanto_

_―no lo estas- le dijo reafirmando su estado, ella solo bajo la mirada con odio, quizá ese odio era hacia el? no, esas orbes chocolate no demostraban odio de molestia, sino odio y rencor por algo arrebatado -quisieras que esa chica desapareciera?―_

_―esa no seria la solución―_

_―pero quisieras?―_

_―...― miro hacia un lado, no queriendo admitir lo que le era cuestionado, pero pensando en varias formas de deshacerse de Lisanna, pero las deshecho, ella no era esa clase de persona_

_―ooh no conocía ese lado sádico de ti, la princesita se revela― dijo mirándola con falsa sorpresa_

_―no me estoy revelando― su voz estaba un poco mejor, quizás funcionaba_

_―deberías, no es bueno mantener el dolor adentro―_

_―...― no hablo, de repente un nudo se formo en su garganta, exigiéndole dejarlo ser_

_―hace cuanto que te gusta?― Sting pregunto disfrazando su dolor_

_―no me gusta...― era mala mintiendo, o no?―lo amo―_

_―que no es lo mismo?―_

_―yo creo que gusto el primer paso que se da antes de amar―_

_―cuantos pasos son?―_

_―en total tres, el gustar, el querer, el amar―_

_―no veo diferencia―_

_Lucy lo miro, insegura si mostrarle su punto de vista―gusto es cuando te atrae, pero no tanto como para querer que sea tuyo, pueden gustarte muchas personas a la ves―_

_―como una simple fijación― dijo sin dudar el rubio_

_―algo así; querer es cuando te sientes egoísta, dueño de esa persona, no quieres que nadie se le acerque, se presentan los celos; y amar, es cuando quieres su felicidad por encima de todo lo que sientes, amas todo lo que es esa persona, lo aceptas y te contentas con su felicidad― un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no era normal ni agradable hablar de esto con un hombre narcisista que solo piensa en si mismo_

_―pareciera que estas entre el querer y amar, estas celosa―_

_―este es el momento donde una persona decide lo que siente, si simplemente quererlo para si misma, o amarlo a pesar que este lejos del alcance― Sting arqueo una ceja, la maga dejo caer su cabeza derrotada―no creo que entiendas mucho, uno solamente se pone a pensar sobre esto cuando se esta enamorado-_

_―te amo― dijo sin rodeos, manteniendo firme lo que dijo, no se movió, espero la reacción de la joven_  
><em>Lucy sintió que el nudo le gritaba ser libre, finalmente rompió en llanto. Sting vio a la chica gritar desesperada frente a el ocultando de nuevo su cara entre las manos<em>

_Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, poniéndose en blanco, que rayos hizo?―O-oi, olvídalo si quieres, no es necesario que llores― agito las manos y sudo frió, definitivamente no estaba bien confesarse en ese momento, que tonto , que demonios lo llevo a decirlo? Ah, claro, el muy oportuno impulso apareció en ese instante, para que? para ver si ella dejaba de cubrirse con esa mascara de fortaleza, odiaba que las personas se obligaran a dañarse a si mismas, ese momento era el limite de su paciencia para con la chica. Se sintió una escoria, prácticamente la obligo a quebrarse por completo ―lo siento― se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro_

_―idiota! vienes a sacarme palabras, dejarme descubierta y confundirme, que mas quieres?!― Lucy se abalanzo sobre el, quería desquitarse en algo o alguien toda esa rabia, ese dolor y frustración que llevaba conteniendo,haciendo puños en sus manos, presiono con ira en contra del pecho del DS blanco, para después dejar que las lagrimas cayesen a su gusto por sus mejillas, los ojos rojos, ardiéndole, que hizo para merecer un sufrimiento así? cerro los ojos, oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo y dejo caer su cara en el pecho amplio y acogedor de Sting, dejando que toda su ira fluya, que sus gritos desgarradores se minimizasen ahogándolos en la camisa del chico que ahora, solamente estaba acariciándole la cabeza, tratando de darle consuelo_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

―Sting...― Lucy lo miro, con deseo, con la mirada nublada, el chico supo bien que hacer, lentamente le retiro las bragas y la preparo para lo que venia, metió un dedo lentamente dentro de la intimidad de la maga, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, bao su boca hacia los pechos de ella, lamiendo los pezones rosados de ella, sacandole mas y mas gemidos, suspiros y dándole placer a la joven, ella solo se dejaba hacer, agarrándose de las sabanas que estaban a su alrededor, mordiéndose los labios al sentir el segundo dedo entrar moviéndose traviesamente haciendo que ella se humedezca mas finalmente introdujo el tercer dedo, llenando de tanto dolor como placer a Lucy, el la beso tiernamente, como una persona que ama a otra puede hacerlo, transmitiendole el cariño y amor que el sentía hacia ella, mostrandole cuanto la apreciaba, a pesar de todo lo que el sabia de ella, de como ella encontraba salidas a su sufrimiento por medios como este

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Había terminado empapando por completo la camisa del DS con sus lagrimas, habiendo pasado poco mas de una hora, en la que ella paso llorando a todo pulmón, gritando hasta que su garganta se raspara, cuando sintió que ya no tenia nada mas que dejar salir, se abrazo al pecho del chico, con la mirada perdida centrada en un punto de su habitación, hipando de vez en cuanto, tratando de recobrar la respiración normal_

_―hasta que dejaste de llorar como regadera― dijo burlón el chico, esperando que se animara un poco_

_―perdón― dijo al mirar la camisa toda mojada y empapada de Sting, sintió la humedad, estaba frió, si el continuaba con la prenda, cogería un resfriado_

_―no es nada―dijo incorporándose después que la Heartfilia se retirara de el ―lo de hace rato...― Lucy lo miro con confusión, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería, desvió la mirada apenada―no es necesario que me respondas, fui un imbécil al decir aquello en ese momento― se retiro hacia el baño ―oi, rubia, consígueme una camisa seca, no planeo salir en este frió a estas horas con esta camisa toda húmeda― salio del baño sosteniendo su camisa en la mano, sin nada cubriéndole el torso, dejando a la vista su trabajado pecho, vio a la chica que estaba acurrucada en medio de su cama, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas_

_Sting se encamino a la cama de Lucy, se sentó a su lado, le revolvió un poco el cabello, Lucy lo miro a los ojos, los de el estaban con vida y brillo, los de ella, estaban apagados y muertos_

_―ya tranquilízate, quieres?― formo una sonrisa, deslumbrando sus colmillos, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Natsu, quizás si la Heartfilia no hubiese actuado así, en este momento estarían en una relación mas sincera. Lucy se lanzo a abrazar al Eucliffe por el cuello ―Natsu― se escucho un pequeño susurro antes que ella estampara sus labios contra los de el._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lucy rodeo el cuello del Eucliffe con los brazos, acercando sus alientos, volviéndolos uno, el joven rubio se acomodo entre las piernas de la maga celestial, y en un movimiento rápido entro dentro de ella, Lucy ahogo un gemido, y rodeo la cadera del rubio con sus piernas, acercando sus intimidades mas, entonces fue cuando el DS comenzó con las embestidas, llenándose de deseo y lujuria, el soltaba gruñidos mientras ella gemidos, jadeantes pronunciaban los nombres del otro, podía tomar eso como un avance, las ultimas veces ella solo decía su nombre, no el de el, no llamaba entre gemidos a otro hombre

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ella estaba encima del rubio, besándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver la verdad, el estaba impactado, escucho perfectamente el nombre del DS de fuego, pero no sabia si cortar con eso, o seguir, le dolía, si, que ella lo este usando en este momento para olvidarse de todo, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba, sentir por primera vez el cálido contacto de esos labios rosas con sabor a fresa, aquellos labios que lo incitaban a besarlos en cada instante, esos labios que nunca antes había logrado probar, conteniéndose cada que estaba con ella en una misión, viéndola dormir con los labios semiabiertos, tenia que morderse los labios para no caer en la tentación de probarlos, y ahora, estaba saboreandolos con desesperación._

_Supo que iban en mal amino cuando ella se retiraba la blusa que traía, entro en razón, ella no, la agarro de los hombros separandola de sus labios y mirándola severamente a los ojos_

_―que crees que estas haciendo?―_

_ella lo miro, notando que lo que ella pensaba y estaba sintiendo, no era con el hombre que ella deseaba―lo siento...― se hizo para atrás, reprimiéndose a si misma_

_Sting se retiro de la cama, tomando su camisa, y encaminándose a la puerta, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió una cálida mano agarrándole el antebrazo_

_―yo... en verdad, te agradecería, si... solo, esta noche...― el rubio volteo a verla solo para caer en la trampa de sus ojos, diablos, como ella podía dominarlo solamente con poner esa mirada?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quizás, solo quizás, si la suerte de todo el mundo estaba de su lado, pude que ella... no, siempre que pensaba que era asi, algo pasaba que destruían sus ilusiones en un segundo, ya sea que la pillaba mirando a su ex-mejor amigo, que sus ojos perdieran la vida al verlo junto a la albina, todo le indicaba cruelmente que ella no lo miraría con los mismos ojos que lo hace al dragon slayer de fuego jamas.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos con una delgada y fina capa de sudor, cuando el comenzó a acelerar la rapidez de las embestidas, ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de el, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax tras varios minutos de esfuerzo placentero, solamente la luna era testigo de sus actos, así era siempre.

cayeron rendidos, la rubia encima del acogedor pecho del chico, abrazándolo, pidiéndole que esta noche no se vaya apenas ella se durmiera, ambos cerraron los ojos rendidos por el cansancio.

.

La maga celestial despertó de madrugada, al sentir los brazos protectores rodeándola, lo miro con ternura, cuando dormía era tan inocente, veía el alma de un niño en esas facciones tranquilas, le debía mucho, el era el único que logro animarla después que Natsu y Lisanna se hicieron novios

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Caminaba decidida, alegre y energética al gremio, hoy era el día, le diría a Natsu lo que sentía por el, entro, se sentó al lado de el, recibiendo una sonrisa y un tierno ―luce― por parte del DS y comenzó a hablarle_

_―oye, Natsu, quisiera decirte algo muy importante― un rubor se instalo en sus mejillas ―te importaría que fueramos a caminar un rato?―_

_―claro Lucy, también yo quisiera pedirte algo muy importante― se rasco la mejilla, gesto que le pareció muy tierno a la maga celestial, quizás respondía sus sentimientos, se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a dar un paseo, charlando amenamente, hasta que el joven pelirosa hablo_

_―Luce, lo que quería pedirte es...― lucia tan nervioso, la chica esperaba las palabras del Dragneel ansiosa ―queme ayudarasporfavor a pedirle a Lisanna que salgaconmigo!― dijo tan rápido, pero no tanto como para que la maga no le entendiera, en ese momento, sintió que su corazón era atravesado con una flecha_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

formo una sincera sonrisa, quizás ella no era la adecuada para Natsu, agradecía mucho que se haya topado con el chico, después de todo, no fue una tonta al animar al pelirosado que comienze yendo en una misión solamente con Lisanna, que tome una de las mas largas, que no desperdicie su oportunidad

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_en que estaba pensando, tomar una misión sola? a penas si podía con un monstruo gigante, ahora estaba corriendo de los trolls que la perseguían_

_―vamos muñeca, solo queremos divertirnos― hablo el horrendo troll que llevaba la delantera, casi alcanzándola_

_―a-aléjense de mi! ademas, son horrendamente feos!― agarro con rapidez su llave de Virgo e hizo que ella la escondiera pasando por debajo de la tierra_

_alzo la cabeza, vio que esos monstruos la estaban buscando, hasta que un rugido se escucho a lo lejos, seguido de un blanco laser que choco contra los dos trolls, venciendolos en el instante_

_―Sting, esos no eran los que buscábamos― vio un chico de pelo negro, con vestimenta negra, parecía emo_

_―da igual, un monstruo menos en este pueblo, mejor― hablo con diversión el chico que había lanzado el rugido blanco, los reconoció en ese momento, eran los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, que hacían por ahí? no pudo continuar con su espionaje al sentir que algo suave y rojo se le abalanzaba encima_

_―Sting-kun, capture un hada!― el felino se aferraba al brazo de la chica, que los vio confundida_

_―oh! pero si es la rubia de Fairy Tail― se acerco a la chica, siguiéndole el ds de la sombra y su exceed_

_―Lucy-san, que hace aquí?― manteniendo el respeto hablo el pelinegro_

_―eso también quisiera preguntarle― respondió curiosa a los dos DS_

_―tomamos una misión, eliminar a un gigantesco bicho que se esta comiendo al ganado del pueblo― dijo desinteresado el rubio_

_―llegaron tarde, ya me encarge de ese monstruo― Lucy recordó como había completado la misión con ayuda de sus espíritus_

_―como pudo una debilucha como tu encargarse de el? ah claro, tus fantasmas te protegen, no?―Sting la miro con diversión_

_―no soy debilucha, lo controlaba bien todo!―_

_―entonces que hacías ahí escondida?―_

_―...esos feos que derribaste me perseguían― dijo molesta y sintiéndose algo humillada_

_―jajaja, y dices que estaba controlado?―_

_―estaba a punto de ganarles!―_

_―como sea, solo perdimos el tiempo, adiós rubia― mosqueado por enterarse que la misión ya fue tomada, quiso retirarse_

_Lucy se sintió ofendida, es que acaso el alcalde del pueblo no la tomaba en serio como para haber enviado el aviso que ya tomo ella la misión?―disculpen, pero, de donde tomaron la misión?―_

_―vinimos por los rumores, no nos habían informado que la tomaron ya― respondió Rogue, informando a la rubia_

_―no llego el aviso a los gremios?―_

_―lo que pasa es que ya no estamos en un gremio― dijo entre aliviado y apenado el exceed rojo_

_―si, a este paso Fro morirá de hambre!― levanto las patitas y tocando su barrigita un sonido salio de ella_

_―en ese caso, por que no se unen a Fairy Tail?― noto que los gatos estaban con hambre, le recordaron a Happy_

_―estas loca? no recuerdas como nos reímos de tu gremio en los juegos?― trago fuerte y se avergonzó un poco Sting_

_―siguen con esa arrogancia?―_

_―no, pero no creo que nos dejen entrar―_

_―por que no? tenemos un par de integrantes que antes destruyeron nuestro gremio, son buenos amigos ahora― dijo ella, recordando al ds de hierro y a la maga de agua que acosaba a Gray_

_―uh?― la miro confuso_

_―se refiere a Gajeel y la maga del agua― aclaro el pelinegro a su rubio amigo_

_―ah!―comprendió a que se refería, pero no era lo mismo, no?― no gracias rubia, nosot-_

_― estaríamos encantados de entrar al gremio― dijo sin rechistar el ds con el exceed disfrazado_

_― oi! Rogue!―_

_―si seguimos así, terminaremos trabajando de camareros, Sting―_

_el rubio tuvo que quedarse callado, su amigo tenia razón, sin un gremio, hacer misiones por independiente era complicado_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Me gustas.._.

Habia sido lo que le dijo al terminar el acto, la primera vez

_Te quiero..._

Le dijo cuando vio que unas chicas le coqueteaban en una mision y rapidamente ella lo jalo alejandolo de esas perras

―...te amo―

Susurro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando al ds rubio que estaba abrazándola, dormido profundamente, ella lo amaba, había descubierto sus sentimientos por el, y no, no eran por conveniencia, o por lastima, el era el que la animo aun después de saber lo que ella sentía por el Dragneel, ella ahora lo amaba, sinceramente, profundamente y estaba feliz de tener a alguien como el a su lado

―yo también te amo― Sting abrió de repente los ojos mirándola profundamente, Lucy se sonrojo de sobremanera y antes que dijera algo, el atrapo sus labios en un beso tierno

Ella le respondió al beso, soltando un par de lagrimas de felicidad al saber, que el seguía amándola, que después de como ella lo había manipulado a su antojo, el seguía enamorado de ella, tuvo miedo al principio, que el pensase que sus sentimientos no podían cambiar, ahora solo podía agradecer a todo lo que le rodeaba, en especial al rubio DS que nunca dejo de estar a su lado.

.

* * *

><p>HOLIWILIS<p>

._. creo que acabo de dar un enooooooooooormo spoiler de mi fic :miellda: nah mentira xD en el otro, sera mas sincero todo T.T

:todos lo hacian, yo solo queria ser popular:

xDD weno, me vino al oir la musica -room of angel. de akira yamaoka, :3 de sillent hill xD solo lei el titulo y mi mente penso en esto, no tiene nada que ver con la letra, pero aun asi :3 puse el titulo en honor a mi inspiracion -w- y, es mi primer lemon xD supongo que debe estar muy rapido no? owo weno xDD gomen si a algunas no les gusta el NaLi ewe a mi nop, pero era lo que pense y escribi asi que ni modo xD por mi, Lucy hubiera matado a Lisanna... otra vez xD pero nop, quise cambiar mis pensamientos y ver que salia de todo eso :3 los que siguen el fic KATAOMOI lo continuare esta semana, perdon, esta idea vino y no pude dejar de escribir xD si no, escaparia, y pocas veces viene asi de la nada o.O weno

me despido :D espero les guste .w. critiquen porfa :3 asi sabre si fue bueno :D o malo T.T

matta ne .)7


End file.
